Stuck On An Island
by Valicity
Summary: what the title says


This is just something that came into my head It's a short story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
STUCK ON AN ISLAND  
  
  
  
One day the marauders were arguing with Snape he had a wand and   
  
they didn't suddenly he said some words and they disapeared. They landed   
  
on a tiny island in the middle of the sea only big enough for them and 1 more   
  
person.  
  
"James where are we I'm scared." whinned Peter   
  
"I have no clue Sirius."   
  
"I dunno Remus."  
  
"no idea."  
  
"waht if we dont get back what if we have to stay here for the rest of our   
  
lives we'll die worse starve." said peter in one breath   
  
"I dont no what we'll do I guess we have to wait and see." said James. For 5   
  
minutes they sat there quietly.  
  
"Are we dead yet." said Sirius out of nowhere  
  
"no Sirius were not dead." said Remus. Another 5 minutes passed  
  
"I'm starving I need food I'm going to die." Sirius whinned some more  
  
"shut up Sirius we have only been here 10 minutes." Remus said annoyed  
  
'you guys we should do something to occupu ourselves." James said while   
  
getting up.  
  
"um I got it. This is a game I played with my friends before I was 11." said   
  
Remus "I say a word right and one of you says the first wotd that comes into   
  
your mind. Okay I'll start then James then Sirius then Peter. Okay School."  
  
  
(a.n okay in this game I'll put the first letter of their names when they talk.)  
  
"magic."J  
  
"Feast's" S  
  
"chocolate frogs." P  
  
"books." R  
  
"professor." J  
  
"pranks." S   
  
"Trouble." P  
  
"Slytherins." R  
  
"Snape." J  
  
"Greasy." S ' wait before we finish lets eat I'm hungry.  
  
"Sirius there is nothing to eat." said James looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"yeas there is look at the big feast in front of us." e said starting to eat the   
  
sand.  
  
"Sirius you've gone mad." Remus said trying to get him away from the sand.  
  
"I'm just so hungry. Hey wait Peter can turn into a rat and we will eat him."   
  
he said looking at Peter liking his lips  
  
"Um none of us are that hungry Siri.' James said looking disgusted   
  
"let's turn into animagi and swim out of here dogs can swim."  
  
"Sirius sit down and shut up." the rest of them said   
  
They sat there for a while untill someone spoke up.  
  
"how did we get here anyway." Peter said  
  
"Snape said something and we appeared here does anybody have there   
  
wand." said James  
  
"nope." they all said  
  
"damn why didn't we bring them." Remus said   
  
"I dont know cause your stupid." Said Sirius  
  
"me stupid your a complete idiot Sirius."  
  
"no I'm not."  
  
"yes you are."  
  
"no I'm not."  
  
"yes you are."  
  
"no."  
  
"yes."  
  
"no."  
  
"yes."  
  
"no."  
  
"yes."  
  
"no."  
  
"Will you 2 shutup you both are stupid!" James yelled very annoyed  
  
"yeah you both are stupid." piped up Peter  
  
"us stupid Peter there is no word that can describe you." They both said  
  
'your just mad because I'm smarter than you." he said  
  
"oh hell no." they said and jumped Peter. They started rolling around on the   
  
island and would of fallen in the water if James hadn't grabbed them.  
  
"you are all complete idiots I'm gonna kill you if you dont stop!" he yelled.   
  
They stopped and sat up.  
  
"he started it." Sirius said pointing to Remus.  
  
"did not."  
  
"did too."  
  
"SHUTUP!" James yelled again  
  
"Okay whoa James sorry." Said Sirius  
  
"were never gnna get out of here are we." Said Peter  
  
"I dont know." the rest said  
  
At least an hour later Dumbledore appeared in front of them.  
  
"Dumbledore your here to save us how'd you find us." said Peter  
  
"well I consulted Mr. Snape and made him tell me the incantation he said and   
  
I used it to come here. I know the reverse spell so we can go now come on."  
  
  
He said it and they ended up in Hogwarts great hall.  
  
'Thank you Dumbledore We'll see you later." Sirius said as the rest of them   
  
ran away. 


End file.
